Thinking of you
by PinkDressPurpleEyeshadow
Summary: Nick was slightly bent over, his left arm stretched out and placed on the wall in front of him to secure his balance. Nick has thought about Jess a bunch of times while self completing. What happens when Jess watches Nick self complete by accident?
1. Nick Miller in the shower

They were in the kitchen. She was cooking eggs for him. He always whined about her taking care of him too much, but she kept cooking the eggs for him, and he always ended up eating them.

They sat like this almost every morning during the weekend, and this Saturday morning was no exception.

She always wondered why he was up so early, as he sometimes had weekend shifts at the bar, but for some reason, he came out dressed every Saturday and Sunday morning, ready to eat the eggs she had cooked for him.

But this morning was different, at least for her. Yesterday afternoon, she had come home from school…...

* * *

_She entered the apartment and placed her handbag on one of the barstools in the kitchen. She looked down at her hands and noticed that there was a smudge of paint left on them. They had been finger painting in class that day, as Jess felt it was important for kids to express themselves through art. Finger painting was a great and fun way for kids to do that._

_She walked towards the bathroom and just outside the door she heard the sound of water hitting the tile floor, someone was in the shower. This happened a lot. They were four people sharing an apartment with only one bathroom. _

_Schmidt was at work so it had to be either Nick or Winston. Most often it was Winston as he had no job and often walked around the apartment by day. _

_Jess looked down at her hands and back up at the bathroom door. She could just walk in there, wash her hands, and walk back out, Winston probably wouldn't even notice. _

_She walked in and headed towards the sink and then she heard the sound._

_It sounded like a grunt, a very manly grunt. Jess stopped and looked towards the shower. She must have stood there for a couple of minutes but the only sound that followed was the sound of the water hitting the tiles. _

_Jess shook her head and started walking towards the sink again. A more pained grunt came from the shower._

_Her head once again whipped towards the shower curtain, but this time she was able to look into the shower as she was positioned in a way that allowed her to look through the crack between the tile wall and the shower curtain. _

_There he was, the one and only Nick Miller bent over with his very erect, yes she could say the word now, penis clutched in his right fist._

_She put a hand up over her mouth to make sure that she did not make her infamous giggle scream again._

_Nick was slightly bent over, his left arm stretched out and placed on the wall in front of him to secure his balance. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. Jess had seen him naked before but never like this. Not with little Mr. Miller standing to attention. Definitely not with him stroking himself and his face contorted in pleasure. And this was very different. Definitely different!_

_Another grunt. And then another. _

_He had no clue she was watching him, and somehow this made it even more erotic to her. _

_She was rooted to the spot unable to look away. She just continued to look at him, while he kept going. Stroking faster and faster_

_She could tell he was getting close. She could see his breathing become more rapid, his hand moving faster and faster. His eyes closing even tighter._

_It all ended with his breath hitching, a breath almost sounding like an "ahhh" escaping and then his body slumped forward against the wall his hand had been resting on._

_As soon as he came, Jess tip toed out of the bathroom almost tripping on the way out as she was in a hurry. _

_She ran into her bedroom and threw herself on the bed._

_Jessica Day had just witnessed Nicholas Miller self complete._

* * *

That was less than 24 hours ago. And now she was afraid to make eye contact with him. She felt like she was carrying this huge secret that was weighing her down. Good for her she didn't have a sweaty back.

When she had seen Nick naked the first time, the first thing she had done was to tell Winston and Schmidt, but she couldn't do that this time. This time was definitely different.

That was why, this time, she had hurried over to Cece's apartment, before Nick came out of the bathroom, to spill the beans

"_How was it?" _

_Jess shrugged her shoulders "kind of embarrassing, kind of… I don't know…"_

_Cece rolled her eyes "No Jess, __**it**__, how was __**it**__?"_

_She smiled a little and that was answer enough for Cece "Nick Miller, Nick Miller… who would have known"_

"_What should I do Cece?"_

"_Honestly?" Jess nodded, "I think you should have taken off all of your clothes and jumped right in the shower with him"_

_Jess shook her head, "It's Nick, N-I-C-K. Besides I don't do stuff like that"_

"_I remember someone naked in a taxi once who called me on her way to surprise Spencer"_

"_And look where that got me"_

_Cece smiled, "It got you into the apartment with the 3 boys. You met Nick. And Nick would never cheat on you. Never."_

"_We aren't dating Cece"_

"_You should be. And he wants to"_

"_We aren't having this conversation again Cece"_

* * *

And now he was sitting on the barstool brooding as usual while reading the paper.

"Here are your eggs" she sing songed putting the plate in front of him, trying to act casual.

"Thanks Jess, you are too good to me"

She sat on one of the other barstools, eating her own eggs not daring to look up at him.

"So, big date today huh?" Nick said in the best casual voice he could muster.

She was shaken out of her reverie, "Yes", she perked up "Oh yeah the date. He is artistic and fiiiiine"

The date! She had totally forgotten about her date,

Nick couldn't help but smile a little at her answer. How did she manage to charm him every single time? Sure her crazy little dances and songs had been annoying at first, but she had grown on him and now he couldn't imagine a life without her.

"He had a cap on backwards." Nick said shaking his head.

Jess smiled, she had met Will while grocery shopping with Nick and Nick had not been impressed with Will. Will was 27 and a guitar player in a band that focused on children's songs. He seemed like a perfectly nice guy and she had been really excited about the date. Now all she thought about was that afternoon in the bathroom.

"Jess?"

Her eyes shot up "What?"

"I asked you where your guys were going" Nick said slightly irritated. He had wished she hadn't looked so damn dreamy when he asked about cap-on-backwards-Will.

"We are going biking at the beach"

Nick nodded "nice"

_**I know what you are going to ask and no this story is not a oneshot ;) Hope you liked it. Please review, it means a lot. Really**_


	2. Beach dates and lucky shirts

**So… Here is the second one! **

When she had met Will at the beach, the first thing she did was smile. Mainly because he had a cap on backwards, again. She couldn't wait to tell Nick that and watch his bemused expression.

"You live with 3 guys!"

Jess smiled "Yes, they are a hoot", as she said hoot she clenched her hand to a fist, made a crook with her arm and let her fist go to the air.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She thought about living with the guys. All the fun she had had while living in the apartment with them. Winston and his job-hunting. Him finding Shelby and becoming a babbling romantic fool much to Nick's dismay. Schmidt and his endless douche-baggery, his endless endless douche bag behavior. And Nick, nick and his turtle-faces, his dancing naked to Jamaican music, his flannel shirts, his brown eyes, his dark mood and his occasional warming smile.

"Don't you think?"

She shook her head, and smiled at him "Sorry."

They stood side by side and looked out onto the Pacific Ocean, both of them deep in thought. She couldn't help thinking about that night the gang had spent on the beach. Her and Nick sleeping next to each other. The whole cancer scare.

She made a small and embarrassed laugh before asking him awkwardly.

"Can I ask you something? A teensy weensy thing."

He flashed his perfectly white teeth at her, "Sure thing"

"When a guy… you know… is spanking the little guy… touching the tiger… self completing… tending the tiny general"

He smiled "yeah?"

She continued, "and a woman sees it. What should she do?"

"Are they in a relationship?"

She tried acting as nonchalant as she could, "Nooooo, no way dude."

"Any attraction?"

She smiled a little, "there might be"

He smiled slyly, obviously thinking she was referring to him, "You are real freaky naughty aren't ya?"

* * *

Nick was on the couch playing a video game.

"Nick, have you seen my lucky shirt?"

"There is no such thing as a lucky shirt Schmidt."

He turned around, "While wearing this shirt, I got Briana Richardson to suck my…"

"JAR!" Winston and Nick both yelled at the same time.

"I don't care man, you can't deny the facts." Schmidt said shrugging while smirking.

Schmidt walked back into his room. And just then Cece entered the apartment with Jess right behind her.

Winston looked at Jess, "How was your date, Jess?"

Cece grinned, "Why don't you tell the guys what happened?"

Jess made wide eyes. Her blue orbs a contrast to her black hair. Nick looked at her expectantly. It was the first time his eyes had left the videogame since the girls walked in.

"Did he do something to you Jess?"

Cece smirked and made eye contact with an annoyed Jess, "Nothing at all, Will was a great guy, I had lots of fun with him."

Nick made a slight sound.

"He was!" she insisted.

Nick wore a half smile, "He had his cap on backwards!"

Cece interrupted the twosome, "just tell them what happened Jess"

"He sort of… kind of… asked me if I was freaky naughty."

Winston laughed while Nick made an incredulous face, "he WHAT!"

"He… asked me if I was freaky naughty."

He made his turtle face, "Who does that?"

"All right, ready to get your freak on Cece? Get down and naughty? Freaky naughty?" Schmidt asked as he exited his room in his purple shirt.

All eyes turned to Schmidt, and Nick shook his head at his dumb question, Schmidt would say that of course.

Cece shook her head, "Remind me again why I gave this guy another chance"

* * *

Cece and Schmidt had gone on their evening date; they had decided to give it another chance and though she didn't think she would be, Jess was happy for her. Schmidt was definitely a better guy than the European DJ with a face tattoo or any of the other guys she had ever dated.

She was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling, home all by herself. Nick had an evening shift at the bar and Winston was out with Shelby.

Looking at the ceiling her mind kept wandering back to yesterday afternoon. With Nick, water trickling down his body. She let her hand wander down her body….

_**Meanwhile… **_

Nick entered the apartment completely beat. He had had a long shift and tough shift. It had been one of those shifts that made him curse himself for having dropped out of law school. It had been one of those shifts where he had a tough time imagining that anything could be worse than this. Luckily his boss had let him go early.

He had his hood on and wore a tired frown and as he entered the apartment he made a pit stop at the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

He just wanted to enjoy his cool beer and kick back on his bed while watching some movie on his computer.

As he headed down the hallway towards his room he heard a soft sound coming from the Jess's bedroom.

And then he heard "Ahhhh yes." His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

No she couldn't be… Jess could not be touching herself. She just couldn't be.

"Mhhhhmmmm"

And then a thought hit him, maybe she was with that douche guy Will, cap-on backwards-Will. She was a very forgiving person after all. Just the thought of Will with his hands all over Jess gorgeous body made his face contort into the turtle face. Just the thought of cap-on-backwards douchebag Will touching Jess with his small undeserving rat hands made his blood coil.

"yessss."

He now became very aware that he was standing in the hallway of his apartment, listening to his roommate having sex. He was a creep.

"Ah" Yup, definitely a creep.

"Nick."

This made his eyes go incredibly wide. Either she was sleeping with some other guy named Nick or she was in her own words "self completing" to the thought of him. But there were no manly sounds coming from her room.

Just the thought of her touching herself to the thought of him made his blood run faster and his palms turn sweaty. He was rooted to the spot, he couldn't move. He knew he was being a pervert but damn it if he couldn't move at all.

He had heard Winston mention Jess being quite loud when she had dressed in ski wear so that the guys would stop thinking about her while touching themselves or "Self completing" as she called it.

"Oh God yes Nick, ahhhh"

That was the final loud sound before she went completely quiet. Nick slowly walked into his room and closed his door as silently as he could, trying his hardest not to make any noise at all.

He sat down on his bed, now unable to watch any movie. The only thing he was able to focus on were the sounds in his head, the sounds of Jess moaning. He put the beer to his mouth and took a big gulp. He winced slightly; the beer was not very cold anymore.

He looked at his bedroom door with a vacant expression

_Nicholas Miller had just heard Jessica Day self complete_

**No, this is not over yet.**

**If you enjoyed it please review.**


	3. Finally

**So this is a long and final chapter. Thank you for waiting.**

"Happy Birthday Winston!" They all yelled holding up their glasses.

Winston smiled, his arm around Shelby, "Thanks guys"

They were all at the bar, as Nick was on his shift, celebrating Winston's birthday. Jess was wearing a blue summer dress, which was short as it had been a hot day. Nick was in his regular flannel shirt and jeans, watching her, actually he was trying his hardest not to oogle her as he stood behind the bar sipping his beer.

"You know Winston, even though you now have a mediocre job, you aren't playing basketball professionally anymore and don't have half the sex appeal of schmiddy here," Schmidt gestured towards himself, "I am still proud of you man." he declared hitting his own chest twice with his fist, "especially of you hitting that," he ended motioning towards Shelby.

"Thanks I guess…" Shelby said frowning

"I think you just out-douched yourself right there Schmidt," Winston mused out loud. Nick just shook his head behind the bar as he mixed a mojito for a blonde who was a little too perky.

Jess was sipping on a glass of pink wine Nick had poured for her. When she had asked for it, he had poured it without looking into her eyes but she had seen what must have been a ghost of a smile grace his lips. Now she just watched him as he tended the bar, the muscles of his arms moving as he worked on yet another fruity drink for some early twenties girl. She has obviously just told a joke as she could see Nick smiling a little before looking back down at the bar, pouring the lipstick red drink into the long stemmed glass. He really was handsome. Not the usual Hollywood handsome like Brad Pitt or George Clooney, but a more rugged and imperfect version of handsome and that lured her in even more. His hair was always just a little messy, his nose slightly crooked and his eyes were always deep, brown and inviting.

"Jess when will you make your move?"

Jess snapped her head up and met Cece's face. "What are you talking about?"

"Please don't act dumb Jess," Cece's lips curled into a smile, "I thought for sure it was going to happen soon after you saw Nick spanking the monkey"

"Not so loud! And did you just say, "spank the monkey"?"

"Please just act before he runs off with someone else again. I saw how hurt you were when he wanted to move in with Caroline"

Jess looked exasperated, "He came back"

"For you Jess, he came back for you," she placed her hands on her hips, "Do I really have to tell you about his feet again?"

"He didn't come back for me."

"Then what did he come back for?" Cece asked crossing her arms.

Before Jess got to answer, Schmidt yelled from across the bar asking them to join him and Winston and Shelby at a booth.

They talked and joked in the booth. Every once in a while Jess would glimpse at Nick at the bar as he was slicing lemons or wiping off the surface of the bar. One time she caught him looking at her and their eyes locked.

After a while Jess decided it was time to go to the bar and get another glass of pink wine.

"Hi Jess"

"Hi Nick" she sat down on one of the barstools, "another glass of pink wine please"

His eyes locked on hers, "you sure that is wise Jess?"

"I can take care of my self… besides I don't just want to sleep with any guy." They shared a smile.

"Is that so?"

She smiled and said "yup" while raising a finger into the air making the daffy duck imitation.

He shook his head, "you really are something, Jess"

She cocked her head to the side, "is that good or bad?"

He poured her the glass of wine, "I think I have come to the conclusion that it is mostly good." He handed her the glass smiling

"hey dude, I know I ain't got tits or nothing but I would like some service too" a rude man next to Jess suddenly declared. Nick looked down for a moment to clear his head before turning to him and asking what he wanted.

Jess turned around walking back towards the booth but as she did she looked back over her shoulder only to catch Nick staring at her while pouring the guy a beer.

Jess walked back to the table and asked Cece to go to the bathroom with her. Once inside, Jess turned around and looked awkwardly at Cece

"I am going to do it."

"Do what, Jess?"

"You know, make a move"

Cece looked surprised, "You are?"

"I like living with the guys, I really do. And I don't want to mess up the ecosystem," Cece looked confused, "but I really like him Cece and I want to know if he likes me too."

"I am proud of you for doing this, and yes he likes you too Jess. The way he has been staring at you all night, he is like a little puppy, that Nick Miller. He thinks no one notices but I do."

"What should I do Cece?"

"Rip his clothes off." She stated matter-of-factly.

Jess crossed her arms, "I can't do that."

"You could surprise him in your sexy underwear,"

Jess frowned, "noooo"

"Yes."

* * *

Later that night back at the loft, Jess and Schmidt had returned alone. Cece had gone home as she had a shoot early the next morning. A shoot for some weird new Russian deodorant that promised to make sure you would never sweat again. Winston had gone back to Shelby's as he was promised a mean round of birthday sex. Nick still had two hours left of his shift.

Jess had changed into her skimpy pink bra with matching panties. She had bought the set with Cece and had chosen it because it was sexy but still cute as it had small bows on it, one on the front of the panties and one between the cups of the bra. The panties were combined panties and a garter-belt and she now wore black stockings. She had thrown a robe over her shoulders and had tied it to cover herself up as she stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

Schmidt entered the bathroom in his Japanese kimono. He grabbed one of his grapefruit-guava body lotions and began rubbing it on his legs. As he bent down to do his ankles, he looked at Jess' legs.

"Why are you wearing stockings?"

She spit the toothpaste into the sink, "uh, for fun."

"You are wearing stockings for fun?" Schmidt stood back up, "Jess I know you are probably wearing some sort of garter-belt and some slutty underwear. It's not the first time a woman has worn that in front of me"

She tried looking nonchalant, failing miserable, "no I am not. Why would I do that?"

Schmidt's face suddenly turned shocked, "you are going to seduce Nick aren't you?"

"No!" she said now panicking.

"Oh you are!"

She held her hands in front of her face.

"Jess I gotta tell you something." She lowered her hands a little, "Nick is a sensitive man. He is not the one-night stand type stud. He needs an emotional connection. You need to be sure before you do this. You can't just invite him into your Taj Majal without being 100% sure that you want the same as him. He thinks you are perfect, and he knows he is not good enough for you. He might not say how much he cares as he is not a man that wears his emotions on his sleeve but he cares about you greatly."

Jess tilted her head to the side, "that is very sweet of you Schmidt." She gave him a hug and then turned to walk back towards her room.

"Oh and Jess." She turned around, "If you are going to do the nasty, do it doggy style! Most guys love that."

She made a disgusted face and continued walking.

Once inside her room, she corrected her make up, then took a deep breath and kept telling herself that se was able to do this. She shrugged off her robe while standing in front of the mirror. She slipped into her high black heels and looked at herself in the mirror one last time before walking into Nick's room.

* * *

Nick came home from his shift completely beat. He went to the fridge and grabbed his usual after-work beer. He placed his free hand on his shoulders and rubbed it gently. His muscles were rigid; it had been a rough couple of weeks. All he could think about was Jess all he wanted to do was grab her and have his way with her. But he still wasn't completely sure how she felt about him and that held him back. Sure she had said his name while getting off but Nick Miller never did anything unless he was a hundred percent sure of the outcome.

He chugged down the beer fairly quickly and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, preparing for bed.

As he opened the door to his room his eyes almost popped out of his head. Jess was lying on his bed in the sexiest underwear he had ever seen. Her hair was sprawled out like a halo behind her head and she was wearing a garter-belt, a damn garter-belt and serious fuck-me-heels. But the weirdest thing about it was that she was sleeping. Jess was in the fucking sexiest underwear ever on his bed, sleeping.

He walked towards her slowly, afraid to trip or do anything stupid. He sat down on the edge of his own bed feeling oddly out of place. He gently lowered his hand to her arm and ran a finger up her arm towards her collarbone. When he reached it she turned her head slightly and her big blue eyes opened.

He had no idea what to say to her and she just kept looking at him.

"I wasn't supposed to fall asleep." She simply said.

He chuckled a bit, "Jess what exactly were you supposed to do?" his hand kept tracing her collarbone.

"Seduce you like one of those women in French noir-films." She looked a little embarrassed, "But then I fell asleep. Your bed is really comfortable Nick."

He started looking cocky as hell, "you wanted to seduce me huh Miss Day?"

"Well Nicholas, I didn't think you were going to do anything about it anytime soon."

He over her and softly placed his mouth on hers, lightly gracing her lips with his own. He moved his mouth away just after moved back a little to look at her. He let his hand stroke her cheek for a few seconds. She opened her eyes to look at him and her hopeful blue eyes met his passionate brown eyes. He moved back in and this time, it was more passionately. Their lips tested one another's before her tongue finally sought entry to his mouth and they both lost their resolve.

Her hands fisted in his flannel shirt as she pulled him on top of her on the bed. His hands busy touching her everywhere he could; her bare sides, her long slender arms, her flat stomach and her covered breasts. She was too good for him, she definitely was.

He moved his mouth away from hers to suck and kiss her pale neck. "I can't believe we are doing this," he whispered, actually almost moaned when he kissed the soft spot behind her ear.

She moved her hands to his front to slowly open the buttons of his shirt. Tauntingly gracing his skin just above the edge of his jeans when she opened the last button.

That was when he almost lost control. His mouth moved back to hers, this time almost kissing her desperately. Her hips feeling the pressure of his hands as he held her in place. She got him to release her when she pushed the shirt down his arms and flung it to the floor.

She let her arms travel to his back and scraped it lightly and that was when he lost control completely.

Within seconds he was only in his boxers, her were stockings torn apart and thrown on the edge of the bed along with her shoes.

He was now fighting with the clasp of her bra. When he finally succeeded in getting it open her bra was flung to the other side of the room, his mouth instantly leaving hers, turning its attention to her nipples.

As he gently sucked them and scraped them with his teeth, one by one she could feel the rough stubbles of his beard scratching her soft skin. That was when she turned desperate. She went for the edge of his boxers, trying awkwardly to push them down his hips. He understood her hint and quickly got rid of his boxers and almost ripped her skimpy panties off her willing body. His move to the drawer with his condoms was clumsy and frantic.

When he was ready he raised himself above her and met her eyes. The tenderness mixed with passion in his eyes knocking the wind out of her. At that moment she knew that everything that Cece had been telling her was right and that what Schmidt has told her earlier was true. He might not be a man of big words but he definitely cared about her, and he definitely wanted her.

As he entered her, her mind went completely blank and all she could think about was the feeling of him inside her.

First it was slow and gentle. Then her nails scratched his back thrusting him down harder than he had dared to do himself. After that it was heated and fast. He touched her everywhere, kissed her everywhere, and did everything in his power to make her orgasm just before himself. As she came screaming his name along with a lot of unintelligible words, he let himself go and he came with a rumble escaping his mouth.

When he was able to think properly again he rolled off her, very careful not to crush her.

He looked at her as she was sprawled out across his body, her head resting on his chest, her hand on his side. He noticed the small red marks that began forming bruises on her hips where his hands had been.

"Does your hips hurt?"

She followed his gaze and looked at her sides, "not much."

"I am sorry I am such a beast Jess."

Her mouth curled into a half-smile, "Another Disney reference?" she said referring to his Aladdin reference when Russel had visited the apartment.

He looked genuinely concerned.

"Nick don't worry, I am sure I have clawed your back like a cat."

He finally met her smile, "you definitely purred like a cat."

She lifted her head from his body, "I did not."

"You can be pretty loud Jess."

Her eyes narrowed a little, "what?"

His eyes turned big, "Nothing?"

"What Nick?"

As he wasn't the best liar he folded quickly, "I kinda heard you getting off the other week."

She was suddenly horrified, "Oh god!"

"Yeah I was on the way to my room and you were pretty loud Jess. It wasn't my fault." His grin got cocky, "you said my name."

That was when it clicked in her brain, "that was the night after I saw you self-complete."

"You saw me!"

She sat up completely now, the sheet he had pulled over them falling to her waist. "I was going to the bathroom to wash my hands and you were self-completing in the shower in the afternoon. It wasn't my fault." She explained mimicking his words.

He just looked at her, his eyes shifting down to her chest and back up to her eyes.

"Guys I know you are having the time of your lives, but could you please keep the noises to a minimum. Some of us are trying to get our beauty-sleep, and I can't put a pillow over my head as I am wearing an avocado-facemask." Schmidt's voice suddenly sounded from the other side of the door, "By the way congrats Nick on finally getting some of that."

"Jar Schmidt!" he yelled.

He just said pulling her down to him, and just before covering her lips with his he paused.

"I told you, you were loud."

**The end.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed it. I tried reaching their softer sides. I don't hope I failed completely. I think Nick is a tough character to write, one moment he is grumpy, one he is a softie and then he is completely crazy. I guess that is why I love him so much.**


End file.
